leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jarvan IV/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = Stolica, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Stolica, | Zawód = Demaciański następca tronu | Grupy = * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , , | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | Powiązani = , , | 1:Skórka = Jarvan IV Komandos | 2:Skórka = Pogromca Smoków Jarvan IV | 3:Skórka = Jarvan IV Smoczy Jeździec | 4:Skórka = Jarvan IV Zwycięzca | 5:Skórka = Jarvan IV z Walczących Królestw | 6:Skórka = Fnatic Jarvan IV | 7:Skórka = Jarvan IV Mrocznej Gwiazdy | 8:Skórka = SSG Jarvan IV | 9:Skórka = Hextechowy Jarvan IV }} Aktualna Książę Jarvan IV pochodzi z królewskiego rodu i jest głównym kandydatem do tronu . Przygotowywany do roli wzoru demaciańskich cnót, od maleńkości boryka się z ciężarem ogromnych oczekiwań i nadziei, które się w nim pokłada. Na polu walki inspiruje swoje oddziały zagrzewającą do boju odwagą i determinacją. To tam ujawnia się jego prawdziwa siła i zdolności przywódcze. Choć władca Demacii wybierany jest przez najwyższą radę spośród wachlarza godnych kandydatów, trzej ostatni królowie pochodzili z tego samego rodu. Jako jedyny potomek króla Jarvana III, Jarvan IV był od urodzenia przygotowywany do tej roli. Dążenia jego rodziny widoczne były w każdym aspekcie jego życia, od wyboru imienia po zakres obowiązków dworskich. Był uczony przez najlepszych nauczycieli historii i kształcony w zakresie sposobów władania królestwem. Jego edukacja obejmowała także strategię i taktykę wojskową. Podczas swojego szkolenia w walce Jarvan często trenował wspólnie z młodym wojownikiem o imieniu , który przygotowywał się do roli Obrońcy Korony następnego władcy Demacii. Jarvan podziwiał hart ducha i męstwo Garena, któremu z kolei imponowała zdolność szybkiego myślenia księcia. Młodzieńcy wkrótce stali się nierozłączni. Gdy Jarvan IV osiągnął odpowiedni wiek, jego ojciec mianował go generałem w demaciańskiej armii. Choć książę studiował teorie oraz taktyki wojskowe i był w stanie pokonać w pojedynku własnego nauczyciela fechtunku, nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się na prawdziwym polu bitwy ani nie odebrał życia. Zdeterminowany, by dowieść swej wartości w walce, Jarvan IV poprowadził swoje oddziały przeciwko bandom łupieżców z terenów Mroźnych Szponów i wojującym plemionom, a nawet zgromadzeniu złowrogich magów. Chociaż dzięki jego sprawnemu dowodzeniu demaciańskie siły odnosiły sukces za sukcesem, Jarvana zawsze otaczali członkowie straży, którzy poprzysięgli bronić księcia za cenę własnego życia. To sprawiało, że młody generał czuł się ograniczany i nie mógł w pełni wykazać się w walce. Gdy wojska wkroczyły na pola uprawne w pobliżu granic Demacii, Jarvan IV na czele swych oddziałów wyruszył, by bronić swego królestwa. Wraz ze swymi ludźmi pędził całe dnie na spotkanie z najeźdźcami. Ku jego przerażeniu sytuacja była dużo gorsza, niż się tego spodziewał. Noxianie zniszczyli całe miasteczka i wyrżnęli bez litości setki ich mieszkańców, pozostawiając przy życiu jedynie garstkę rannych, by szerzyli wieść o zbliżającej się zagładzie. Oficerowie doradzali księciu, by wycofał się i posłał po posiłki. Jarvan jednak, wzburzony ogromem zniszczenia, nie potrafił odwrócić się od błagających o pomoc ocalałych. Zamierzał bronić rannych i upewnić się, że wrogie wojsko nie oddali się bezkarnie. Poza tym obawiał się, że dodatkowe oddziały demaciańskich żołnierzy nigdy nie przybędą na czas, by stawić czoła Noxianom. Był przekonany, że musi działać natychmiast. Jarvan podzielił swe siły, rozkazując części z nich sprawowanie opieki nad poturbowanymi cywilami, sam zaś poprowadził pozostałych żołnierzy do boju. Napadli na Noxian w nocy, gdy ci niczego się nie spodziewali, jednak w ogniu bitwy Jarvan został oddzielony od swojej straży przybocznej. Walczył zaciekle i zabił wielu wrogów, ostatecznie jednak został obezwładniony. Noxianie wzięli Jarvana IV na jeńca, by paradował w łańcuchach przez Nieśmiertelny Bastion aż do samego Noxusu. Przez następne tygodnie Jarvan prowadzony był coraz dalej od swej ojczyzny, a wraz z upływającym czasem rósł w nim żal do samego siebie. Obwiniał się o śmierć wielu demaciańskich żołnierzy, którzy zginęli z powodu jego pochopnych decyzji. Zdruzgotany poczuciem winy zaczął wierzyć, że nie jest już godzien mieszkać w Demacii, a tym bardziej objąć tron królestwa. Pewnej bezksiężycowej nocy Garen na czele grupy mężnych żołnierzy zwanej Nieustraszoną Gwardią zaatakował noxiański obóz. Choć demaciańskim wojownikom nie udało się przebić do miejsca przetrzymywania Jarvana, książę wykorzystał zaistniałe zamieszanie, by obezwładnić strażników i uciec. Gdy biegł, jeden z noxiańskich żołnierzy zdołał posłać za nim strzałę, która trafiła go w bok, lecz młody książę nie zwolnił kroku i umknął do dziczy. Jarvan pędził co tchu, aż padł, kryjąc się w zagłębieniu stworzonym przez złamane drzewo, gdzie opatrzył swą ranę najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Dni całe leżał, dryfując na skraju świadomości, pewien zbliżającej się śmierci. Nie potrafił określić, czy to jawa czy majaki, gdy pojawiła się przy nim kobieta o fioletowej skórze oraz oczach, w których płonął ogień, i zaniosła go do najbliższej demaciańskiej wioski. Tam odpoczywał pod opieką lokalnych uzdrowicieli, którzy używając ziół leczniczych powoli przywracali mu zdrowie. Odzyskujący siły Jarvan znalazł ukojenie w tym niewielkim osiedlu położonym wśród dzikich wzgórz na skraju Demacii. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wolny był od presji i odpowiedzialności związanych ze swymi książęcymi obowiązkami. W tym miasteczku, które ugościło go i otoczyło opieką jak swego, nareszcie poczuł pokój. Jarvan dowiedział się także, że jego tajemnicza wybawczyni o fioletowej skórze była inną nowo przybyłą o imieniu . Pewnego dnia spokojne życie wioski zakłócił potworny , terroryzujący sąsiednie wsie, zdolny swym oddechem palić budynki do cna i przemieniać pola uprawne w popiół. Jarvan wiedział, że miasteczko nie przetrwa ataku smoka. Poprowadził więc jej mieszkańców do pobliskiej twierdzy — zamku Wrenomur. Tej nocy Jarvan nakrył Shyvanę, gdy opuszczała swe schronienie. Wyznała mu, że jest w połowie smokiem, i że dręcząca okolicę niszczycielska kreatura to jej własna matka, Yvva, która odrzuciła Shyvanę jako skazę swego rodu. Potwór przyrzekł, że nie spocznie, póki Shyvana nie umrze. Jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Demacii, Jarvan wychowany został w nieufności do wszystkich magicznych istot tego świata. Widział jednak w Shyvanie dobro i siłę, więc postanowił, że czas spłacić swój dług. Tylko razem mogli mieć szansę na pokonanie tak straszliwego wroga. Razem z żołnierzami stacjonującymi w zamku Wrenomur, Jarvan wyszkolił demaciańskich wieśniaków, by zwiększyć szanse na pokonanie smoka. Na miejsce ostatecznej bitwy Jarvan wybrał ruiny znajdujące się na zachód od twierdzy. Wznosiła się tam niegdyś wielka świątynia, wybudowana podczas Wojen Runicznych. Teraz jednak niwelujące magię kamienie, z której była zbudowana, stanowiły najlepszą możliwą obronę przeciw smokowi. Nasączył także wszystkie strzały petrucytem — wiedział bowiem, że tylko mobilizując wszystkie siły i wykorzystując wszystkie możliwe atuty mieli szansę na zabicie tak potężnej bestii. Jarvan i żołnierze ukryli się w pobliżu, Shyvana zaś stanęła na środku zrujnowanego dziedzińca. Jarvan obserwował oniemiały, jak kobieta przekształca się w smoka i wysyła w niebo pióropusz ognia, co było wyzwaniem rzucanym jej matce. Choć w pierwszym odruchu wieśniacy cofnęli się z przerażenia, Jarvan zaszczepił w nich odwagę przypomnieniem, że Shyvana stoi po ich stronie i pomoże im pokonać wspólnego wroga. Wkrótce nad nimi pojawiła się Yvva, a jej przerażająca, ogromna sylwetka przysłoniła słońce. Na rozkaz Jarvana żołnierze wypuścili na nią grad petrucytowych strzał, osłabiając jej siłę z każdym trafieniem. Smoczyca zaryczała z bólu i wypuściła strugę ognia. Kilku żołnierzy zostało spopielonych w swych zbrojach, wciąż jednak ze wszystkich stron bestię raziły strzały, a niwelujące magię działanie ruin przyszpiliło ją do ziemi. Jarvan patrzył z podziwem, jak Shyvana i jej matka starły się ze sobą, wywołując drżenie ziemi. Jarvan nie potrafił rozróżnić splecionych w gniewnym uścisku monstrualnych istot, wstrzymał więc swych żołnierzy w obawie, że zranią jego przyjaciółkę. Zawył w rozpaczy, gdy Shyvana padła na ziemię w swej ludzkiej postaci, plamiąc kamienie krwią sączącą się z jej szyi. Ta spojrzała jednak matce w oczy i płonącymi pazurami wyrwała jej z piersi gorące serce. Po zwycięskiej walce Jarvan IV nareszcie poczuł się godny powrotu do domu. Podczas ostatnich wydarzeń zrozumiał, że dla Demacian prawdziwą wartością jest nie tyle zwycięstwo, co zjednoczenie mimo dzielących ich różnic. W ramach nagrody za jej waleczność przyrzekł Shyvanie, że zawsze znajdzie dom w jego królestwie. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że Demacia nie jest gotowa na odrzucenie swej nieufności wobec magii, i Shyvana ślubowała nie ujawniać swej podwójnej natury podczas walki u boku Jarvana. Wspólnie przebyli drogę do stolicy królestwa, w jukach niosąc czaszkę strasznej Yvvy. Choć wielu ucieszyła wiadomość o powrocie księcia, niektórzy kwestionowali jego decyzję wcielenia Shyvany w skład swej straży przybocznej, a podejrzenia nasilił fakt, że Jarvan nie powrócił do stolicy natychmiast po ucieczce z rąk Noxian. Niezależnie od własnych myśli, król Jarvan III powitał swego syna z powrotem na dworze. Powracając do swych książęcych obowiązków, Jarvan IV przyrzekł podtrzymywać demaciańskie ideały i wspierać budowę narodu znającego wartość każdego z obywateli oraz siłę swej jedności wobec wszystkiego, co mogłoby mu zagrozić. Kość słoniowa, heban, jaspis Generał Miesar przesunął po mapie pionek z kości słoniowej. Jarvan zwrócił uwagę na prostotę, z którą ten jest wykonany. Nie miał głowy ani nic przypominającego twarzy. Prosty, zaokrąglony kształt, neutralny i nieprzypominający setek żołnierzy, których reprezentował. — Jeśli poprowadzimy teraz rycerzy na południe, możemy zaatakować argoty bezpośrednio, zanim dotrą do Wrzosków — stwierdziła generał Ibella, tęga kobieta o groźnym spojrzeniu. — Argoty są najgroźniejsze w chmarach — odparł generał Miesar, chodząc nerwowo po namiocie. — Polegają na przewadze liczebnej w przypadku bezpośrednich ataków. Jeśli ich nie podzielimy, wyrżną nas, zanim dotrzemy do ich królowej. Jarvan podszedł do wyjścia z namiotu, odsłonił tkaninę i zaczął przyglądać się dolinie. Widok mógłby być przyjemny — poranne słońce sprawiało, że na bujnej roślinności lśniła rosa, a wioska Wrzoski z daleka wyglądała na spokojną. Jednak na horyzoncie majaczył złowrogi, szary kształt grzmiącej hordy. Argoty nie były dużymi stworzeniami; walka z jednym z nich nie stanowiła problemu, ale w gromadach podporządkowywały się woli swej królowej, poruszając się i walcząc niczym doskonale skoordynowana, bezwzględna jednostka. Ta chmara była większa od wszystkich innych, które Jarvan widział w życiu. Miesar otarł pot z czoła. — Dotrą tu wieczorem? — Wcześniej — odparła Ibella. — Mamy godzinę, w najlepszym wypadku dwie, zanim argoty dotrą do Wrzosków. Jarvan zwrócił się znowu ku mapie. Dziesięć hebanowych stożkowych pionków, reprezentujących argoty, stało na krawędziach Wrzosków, górując nad pojedynczą demaciańską figurką. Królowa oznaczona była pionkiem z czerwonego jaspisu, tkwiącym w środku ciemnej masy wroga. — Szarża wymagałaby przebicia się przez setki argotów, by się do niej dostać — stwierdził Jarvan, wskazując na czerwony kamień. — Co proponujecie? Miesar zatrzymał się. — Mój panie, nie spodoba ci się to, ale możemy się wycofać. Poddać Wrzoski. I wrócić jutro z siłami dość licznymi, by przebić się przez hordę i zabić królową. — Zostawić Wrzoski na pastwę argotów? — spytała Ibella. — To wyrok śmierci dla mieszkańców. Wioska padnie w przeciągu godzin. Jarvan wpatrywał się w pionki z kości słoniowej i hebanu, aż rozmyły mu się przed oczami. Widział tylko figurkę czerwonej królowej. Ibella uniosła brwi. — Widzisz coś? — Desperacki plan — odparł Jarvan. — Ale tylko to nam pozostaje. Ukryjemy najlepszych wojowników we Wrzoskach i wciągniemy wroga w zasadzkę. Jeśli oddział będzie dość mały, nie zauważą go. Kiedy królowa znajdzie się w zasięgu, zaatakujemy znienacka. Kiedy polegnie, rój straci swą jedność. — Atak w samym centrum argotów, panie? — zdziwił się Miesar. — To także może być wyrok śmierci. — Ale damy przynajmniej Wrzoskom szansę na przetrwanie ataku — powiedziała Ibella. — Każdy plan niesie ze sobą ryzyko – stwierdził Jarvan. — Wezmę ze sobą tylko ochotników. Do ataku ruszymy dopiero, gdy będziemy mieli największe szanse na zwycięstwo. Poczekamy, aż znajdziemy się w oku cyklonu i uderzymy. Kiedy królowa zginie, będziemy musieli się przebić, co nie powinno być trudne. Ibella przesunęła jasny stożek ku wiosce, a następnie popchnęła ciemne pionki tak, że otoczyły całe Wrzoski. W centrum znalazła się jaspisowa królowa. Pstryknęła palcem i przewróciła czerwoną figurkę. Następnie przesunęła dwa białe stożki ku wiosce. — Taki jest nasz plan — stwierdził Jarvan. — Ibella i Miesar, wraz z wojskami stanowić będziecie drugą falę. — Tak jest — przytaknął Miesar. — A ty, panie? — spytała Ibella. — Gdzie będziesz? — Mam królową do zabicia — odparł Jarvan. Stara Członkowie rodu Tarczy Światła, należący od wieków do rodziny królewskiej , spędzali całe życie, walcząc przeciwko tym, którzy zagrażają demaciańskiej etyce. Mówi się, że każdy z Tarczy Światła rodzi się z niechęcią do we krwi. Jarvan IV nie jest tu wyjątkiem, choć jest pierwszym z tego rodu urodzonym w erze League of Legends. Tak jak jego przodkowie, prowadził demaciańskie wojska w krwawych potyczkach z Noxianami i często odnosił rany, mając u boku sojuszników i towarzyszy, którzy również ginęli. Jego największą klęską było, gdy wyprowadził go w pole i pojmał noxiański batalion pod wodzą . Prawie stracił przy tym życie, jednak uratowała go Nieustraszona Gwardia, elitarna demaciańska formacja dowodzona przez przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Jarvana, . Ci, którzy znają księcia, uważają, że schwytanie zmieniło go. powiedział: „Przestał patrzeć na rozmówcę, jego wzrok przenikał go. Spoglądał na coś, od czego nie mógł oderwać wzroku.” Pewnego dnia, bez ostrzeżenia, Jarvan IV osobiście wybrał grupkę demaciańskich żołnierzy i opuścił miasto, poprzysięgając, że odbędzie „pokutę”. Z początku tropił i polował na najniebezpieczniejsze bestie i bandytów w północnym Valoran, ale szybko go to znudziło. Udał się na południe od Great Barrier. Tylko on wiedział, czego szuka. Słuch o nim zaginął na prawie dwa lata. Wielu zaczęło podejrzewać najgorsze, gdy nagle książę wrócił, witany fanfarami na ulicach Demacii. Jego zbroja przyozdobiona była kośćmi i łuskami nieznanych stworów. W oczach zaś kryła się mądrość, spotykana raczej u osób, które są o wiele starsze. Z tuzina żołnierzy, którzy z nim wyruszyli, wróciło tylko dwóch. Głosem niewzruszonym i chłodnym niczym stal poprzysiągł, że rzuci wrogów Demacii na kolana. podczas jego nieudanej egzekucji.}} Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 2 marca, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Demaciański młodszy przywoływacz, wyznaczony do powitania Jarvana miał niestety wypadek. Zastąpił go młodzian z Bilgewater, łasy na pieniądze i awanse. Wygląda na to, że zaprosił Jarvana na wcześniejszy osąd i ten zostanie osądzony, ale nie przez League. Podchodzi on do Wielkiej Sali przepełniony arogancją. Tak jak jego ojciec, chodzi tak, jakby zaszczytem było oglądanie go. Jego zbroja jest ozdobna i niepraktyczna, przyozdabiają ją trofea pokonanych bestii, niczym przechwałka bez słów. Posiada oblicze typowe dla tych psów, Tarcz Światła, bardziej pasujące do jaskiniowca z maczugą niż władcy. Jest rozpuszczony, pyszny i nie zasługuje na szacunek, którym jest otaczany. Podchodzi do drzwi komnaty niczym dumna bestia, którą należy oswoić. Przechodzi przez portal, ze światła... prosto w moje ręce. Witaj, Jarvanie. Długo czekałem na tę chwilę. REFLEKSJA Królewskie pochodzenie daje pewne przywileje. Myśli Jarvana rozwiał spokojny ton jego ojca, króla Jarvana Tarczy Światła Trzeciego. Pomimo protestów młodzieńca, król nalegał, żeby Xin Zhao opowiedział o swoim Osądzie, aby Jarvan wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Pozostawało to w sprzeczności z zasadami League, ale, jak powiedział ojciec, było to "uzasadnione naruszenie". Kiedy opowiedziano mu o sztuczce, test nie wydawał mu się godny. Wejść do pokoju, zmierzyć się z niepokojącą wizją przeszłości i odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. Jarvana rozdrażniło to, że odebrano mu możliwość samodzielnego stawienia czoła próbie. Ile wart jest książę, który oszukuje, by pokonać przeszkodę, z którą poradzili sobie jego podwładni? Zmarszczył brwi; takiego wyrazu twarzy nie mógł często przybierać przywódca, ale pasowało ono do mrocznego, cichego otoczenia. powiedział, że Komnatę Refleksji wypełnia "gęsta, piekielna czerń", opis który był najwyraźniej przesadzony. Było tu ciemno, ale nie niezwykle. Mrok nie był nawet w stanie ukryć obecności innej osoby czy istoty w pokoju. Jarvan stał bezczynnie, pozwalając mu (czy jej) na kontynuowanie tej niemądrej maskarady. Po drugiej stronie ciasnej komnaty stała skryta w cieniu postać. Była najwyżej trzy metry od Jarvana. Nie zwracał na nią uwagi, czekając na nadejście wizji. Jednak zamiast wessania w świat fantastycznej ułudy, Jarvan trwał w ciemności, kiedy postać zaatakowała. Nie był na to przygotowany. Postać rozpostarła szerokie, onyksowe skrzydła i rzuciła się naprzód. Jarvan usiłował cofnąć się i przyjąć postawę obronną, ale spod ziemi wyrosły szpony, chwytając go za nogi. Dookoła latały mroczne istoty, dziobiąc go w miejsca, których nie kryła zbroja. Ból wypełnił jego zmysły. Istota zbliżyła się, zaciekle go atakując. Trzy pary oczu, czerwone niczym krew i gorejące bardziej niż lawa, z wyzierającą z nich nienawiścią. . Jarvan wyrwał nogi ze szponów, niepomny na ból, które zadały mu, rozdzierając skórę. Jego lanca wyrwała się naprzód, spragniona serca przeciwnika. Trafiła w pierś skrzydlatej istoty, zagłębiając się coraz głębiej i głębiej. Z mrożącym krew w żyłach okrzykiem, Jarvan uniósł Swaina w powietrze i cisnął nim do tyłu, na ścianę. Sylwetka uderzyła w zimny kamień i zsunęła się na podłogę. Jarvan odwrócił się i spojrzał jadowicie na przeciwnika. - Jeśli chciałeś demonstracji, wybrałeś idealnego rywala! Zaszarżował, zdecydowany skrócić Swaina o głowę, niezależnie od tego, czy była to iluzja. Zdążył zrobić tylko krok, a powietrze przeciął promień energii, paląc go poprzez zbroję. Pokój wypełnił swąd spalenizny. Ogarnął go ból tak wielki, że nie słyszał nawet swojego krzyku. W pokoju rozpaliły się pochodnie, a Swain, w ludzkiej postaci, stał tam, gdzie upadł. Jego kruk latał nad nim, z dzioba wydobywał się promień energii. Na jego piersi wykwitała szkarłatna plama. - Nie potrzebna mi demonstracja, Książę. Swain wycedził ostatnie słowo z pogardą. -Twoja "tragiczna" śmierć, spowodowana zaniedbaniem League będzie dla mnie wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca, nie wątpię. Ciekawe, czy twój ojciec przemyśli wtedy swój traktat... Zacisnął dłonie, w których pojawiły się strumienie magii. Rozwarł pięści i energia wybuchła, zwielokrotniając moc kruka. Ciało Jarvana przeszył spazm bólu i książę padł na kolana. - Jesteś niemożebnie głupi, Demacianinie. Nie masz taktu, brak ci finezji. Aż żal, że muszę zwać cię swym rywalem. Nie mogę doczekać się chwili, kiedy się ciebie pozbędę. Oby zastąpił cię jakiś godny przeciwnik." Z tymi słowami Swain zaczął zmieniać postać. Puchł, rozciągał się. Przechodził ohydną przemianę na oczach Jarvana. Z jego ciała wylęgły się kruki, rzucając się na Jarvana i rozdzierając go na kawałki. Ptaki atakowały, a pochodnie w komnacie gasły jedna po drugiej. Kiedy znikło światło ostatniej z nich, Jarvan widział tylko sześć jasnych, żądnych krwi punktów na zdeformowanej głowie Swaina. Zlały się one w jeden, gdyż zawodził go wzrok, a po chwili widział tylko czerń. Jarvan znalazł się w miejscu, które już odwiedził, z dala od instytutu, na rozstaju między życiem a śmiercią. Stał na krawędzi wiecznego spokoju, u bram snu. Wyciągnął rękę, tak jak robił to już wielokrotnie, by poczuć ciepło stamtąd emanujące. Pewnego dnia… ale jeszcze nie dziś. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, a w jego wnętrzu narastał dźwięk. Wydostawał się spoza jego ciała, z miejsca głębszego nawet niż dusza. Wyciekał na zewnątrz, rozchodząc się. Wybuchł w jego sercu, wypalił jego żyły i rozgrzał mięśnie. Kiedy dotarł do jego ust, był już żywą istotą, równie groźną i dziką, co kruki wgryzające się w jego ciało. Dźwięk wypełniały głosy jego przodków. Był to okrzyk bojowy demaciańskiego wojownika, ryk księcia. Kiedy dotarł do jego uszu, oczy Jarvana otworzyły się. Nie były już oczami człowieka. Gorejący w nich ogień zwiastował nadejście bestii, przebudzenie króla. Skupił wzrok na Swainie. Jarvan powstał, szybkim ruchem wyrywając się szponom i roztrzaskując dzioby. Rzucił się na przód, odrzucając lancę. W oczach Swaina widać było zaskoczenie, gdy Jarvan jedną ręką chwycił go za szyję i uniósł. Książe szedł dalej, uderzając przeciwnikiem w ścianę. Zacieśnił uścisk, czując lekkie drganie powietrza próbującego prześlizgnąć się między jego palcami. Uśmiechem kwitował każdą próbę złapania oddechu. - Takt? Finezja? Na wojnie są tylko zwycięzcy i umarli, Noxianinie! Jarvan był świadom kruków dziobiących jego ciało, przenoszących siły życiowe na Swaina. Kątem oka zauważył zbliżającą się śmierć. Przelał resztę sił w swój uścisk, zdeterminowany nie umierać, dopóki życie nie ujdzie z oczu Swaina. Na podłogę kapała krew, a żaden z przeciwników nie miał zamiaru zginąć pierwszy. - DOŚĆ TEGO!!! – zagrzmiał głos, którego echo rozniosło się po kamiennych korytarzach Institute. Jakaś nieznana siła oderwała Jarvana od Swaina i odrzuciła go. Zatrzymał się tuż przed uderzeniem w przeciwległą ścianę, zawieszony półtora metra nad ziemią. Swain wisiał na tej samej wysokości po drugiej stronie pokoju w ludzkiej formie. Kruki zniknęły, poza jego ulubieńcem. Wysoka Radna Vessaria Kolminye zdjęła kaptur i spojrzała najpierw na Jarvana, a następnie na Swaina. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Swain? To święte miejsce. Nie będziemy tu tolerować twoich gierek. Odwróciła się do Jarvana. - Z oczywistych powodów przyjmiemy cię do League, ale niech ci się nie wydaje, że twoje powiązania ochronią cię przed nami, jeśli będziesz szukać zemsty. Zgrzytnęła zębami. - Módlcie się, żebym nie przyłapała was na takim braku szacunku, bo będziecie żałować, że nie spotkał was los, jaki chcieliście sobie dziś zgotować. Vessaria machnęła ręką i Swain przeszył powietrze, wymieciony z pokoju, jak gdyby był szmacianą lalką. Vessaria wyszła za nim, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. Jarvan, jęcząc z powodu swych ran, niezdarnie pozbierał się z połogi. Ledwo stojąc, oparł się o lancę. Wydawało mu się, że drzwi do League są oddalone o całe kilometry. Rozważył, czy nie umrzeć. Zebrał siły, by pokusztykać naprzód, a w uszach brzmiały mu słowa ojca. Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Królewskie pochodzenie daje pewne przywileje... cs:Jarvan IV/Příběh de:Jarvan IV/Hintergrund en:Jarvan IV/Background fr:Jarvan IV/Historique ru:Jarvan IV/Background sk:Jarvan IV/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów